


Lieutenant Tricks

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Rangiku takes her subordinate out drinking and tricks her into coming home with her.
Relationships: Matsumoto Rangiku/Reader
Kudos: 106





	Lieutenant Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! Can I request a super possesive, yandere Rangiku finally cracking and basically trying to overstim(peg???) her female subordinate into becoming her full time pet? Thanks :)

Trigger Warning, Strap on, overstimulation, alcohol, non con, voyeurism (mentioned), masturbation (mentioned) 

“C’mon, kitten,” Rangiku purred in your ear, “let me take you out drinking.” 

You blushed, feeling her ample bosom press against your back. You were at your desk working on case reports from a recent incident in the Seretei. “Please,” you said, “Ms. Rangiku, I’m not even halfway done with this stack of documents.” 

“Finish it tomorrow,” she whined, “Captain Hitsugaiya won’t even need them until the end of the week. Please, kitten, I’ll pay for everything.” 

While you keen on keeping things professional at work, turning down free drinks didn’t sound like a bad idea. You glanced at her. “Everything?”

She grinned. 

The two of you went out to the bar and cheered over shots. What you didn’t notice was that Rangiku, the heaviest drinker in the Soul Society, was taking shots of water. She pushed you for more and more shots and before you knew it, the world was spinning under you and walking straight became impossible. 

“Alright kitten,” Rangiku was the only thing keeping you upright as she led you out of the bar, “why don’t we head home. I’ve got something I want you to see.” 

You giggled, “Something to see? Like what?”

“Good things come to those who wait,” she purred. Rangiku dragged you through the house and all the way to her bedroom, laying you out on her futon. “God you’re so cute,” she sighed as she ran her hands up your body, her thumbs wandering over your plump breasts before pushing into your nipples. She wrapped her hands under your head, rubbing your scalp and pressing her body into yours.

You giggled again. “Stop! You’re tickling me.” 

“Does it feel good?” Rangiku leaned down, kissing your throat and pulling open your robes. “Do I make you feel good?” She nipped at your neck, sucking at the skin before it could bruise. Her leg slipped in between yours, pushing up until you shivered. She was right against your clit sending electric tingles to every part of your body. Your core tightened, heat that wasn’t from the alcohol flushing your system. 

“What are you doing?” You were half-delirious, nervously laughing. What was she doing? Tickling you? No, it felt good in a way that you usually only felt alone. But this was Rangiku, the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society, she couldn’t be interested in you sexually, right?

“Do you want to see my surprise?” Her voice was low, right in your ear. 

You weren’t entirely sure you did. 

She pulled away, leaving you suddenly cold all over. The sound of plastic wrap tearing was all you could hear. Fabric came undone and hit the floor. Velcro ripped and re-stuck. “I hope you like the color, I bought it with you in mind.”

Something hard and smooth poked at your clothed cunt, slowly dragging up your body. Rangiku straddled you and then you saw it, her… all of her. She was completely nude on top of you, large breasts exposed with pert and pink nipples, gorgeous orange-blonde curls surrounding her like a halo, and as your eyes trailed down you saw a bright pink dildo sitting on your stomach. “Ms. Rangiku?” Your voice shook. 

“Don’t worry,” she pulled your robes all the way open, exposing your chest to her, and then shoved your panties aside, “I’ve been watching how you touch yourself. I know where you like it and how.” She pulled your legs apart sliding the head of her strap on over the slick that had gathered at your entrance. You started to protest but Rangiku grabbed your wrists pinning you down. “You’re so uptight, kitten, but I’ll teach you how to loosen up.” 

Whatever warm feeling you had the booze vanished. “Don’t…”

Her strap slipped inside of you, stretching out your cunt to fit all of her. 

You moaned and whined, feeling your core squeeze and suck at the pink dildo inside you. You struggled under Rangiku’s grasp, but you were still drunk and she was more than sober. She started to move, sliding her slick strap on out before slamming back in. Those grey eyes of hers sparkled with lust and obsession. “You like how I make you feel?” She kissed your cheek and made her way to your mouth. “If you stay with me, I’ll make you feel like this everyday. I’m going to make you my pet.” 

“What?” Her tongue was trailing down your throat. “No, I… You want me to be your pet?”

“My one and only.” Her thrusts became more demanding, rougher and needier, pushing you to make a choice high on pleasure. “I want you by my side all the time. I want you to call for me, to beg me to take care of you every need.” You could feel her breasts pressing into yours, so soft and huge like she could crush you in her bosom. 

“No…" 

”Yes.“ She wrapped her hands around your hips and pulled you down into her strap, earning a pathetic cry from you when your whole body tingled with the sensation. "You’re getting close, aren’t you? That’s okay, cum on my strap and be mine. You can do it." 

You didn’t want to, but she was right, you were going to cum on her strap an make her think you wanted to be her little pet. This couldn’t be happening. Not right now, not smothered under Rangiku on a synthetic cock. "Wait, I—”

Your cunt spasmed on the strap, orgasm snapping your muscles into flexing, making you curl around Rangiku. You pulled her closer as tears welled in your eyes. No, no, no. Holding her like this would only encourage her to do it again, but you needed to hold onto something. 

“You’re okay,” her voice sounded far away, blood in your ears and orgasm in the brain, “life as my pet is going to be just what you need.


End file.
